Loitering in the Hallways
by Angie Fundoo
Summary: I deserved everything that was given to me. I deserved whatever they threw at me. I deserved to be hurt. But what is happening now? I...I...just don't understand...


**Chapter 1**

**A/N: So, here's the story: one day, a high school freshman was doing her homework when she decided to write a short story. As she typed, she realized she could do more with it. So ta-da, here it is. **

_"Hey, kids! Get out of here!" An angry voice hit our ears, sending us away reluctantly. After leaving the parking lot, we looked around, with fear obviously coating our eyes. There was no where for us to go, and no one understood us anymore. My scarred hands touched the shoulder of one of my companions in front of me, who was wearing a dirty red hoodie. "Kai…" _

_ Kai flung around, fear and anger mixing in his eyes. A shout directed at me called the attention of everyone else, who seemed to be shocked that he would turn against one of his own. I tried to tell myself that it was the endless days and nights with no home that made him so furious, but the truth burned bright in the back of my mind, unable to be ignored. _

_ "This is all your fault, you little whelp! If you had only listened to Sensei, we wouldn't be here!" The others started murmuring in their group off to the side. Jay, wearing a blue hoodie, gave me a dirty look, while Zane and Cole in their white and black hoodies, respectively, kept huddled in the tight circle. I nervously wrapped a frayed string on my green hoodie around my finger. Even though it happened every single day, it was hard not to fear the possibility that they would abandon me, or maybe worse…_

_ That was the day my worst fears came true. _

_ My teammates turned against me, and chased me away. I still remember my tired feet pounding against the black material of the parking lot we hung around often, their anger fueling their legs. Tears were pouring out of my blue eyes the entire time, and sobs racked my exhausted body as we ran for miles. The physical exertion certainly hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain that ran through my entire body when a knife sliced open my cramping side. Hard faces stared down at me, showing no loving emotion. Every ounce of me screamed out in pain, but my mouth could form no words. A dark crimson pool leaked out of my burning side, and as I slipped into the comforting darkness, I reflected on just how beautiful blood was. _

_ Unfortunately, the sting of the knife and the sting of the rejection of my teammates followed me into the… the… um, whatever it's called. I always assumed there was a heaven, but this is just the monastery… I don't understand. Uncle told me how it was burned down… which was also my fault. Could I do nothing right?! _

And so now I am sitting here, staring up at the stars. The monastery is a beautiful place, even if it doesn't exist anymore. I think the cold sting of the night air feels lovely. My physical pain has vanished, but my heartache still lurks in the bottom of my heart, waiting to leap up again. Suddenly, my peace is interrupted. Now the monastery is spinning… spinning… gone?! Voices pierce my ears, making me cringe. Zane seems so happy… Cole doesn't care. Jay's back to his old talkative self, and Kai's just bragging about something… Something isn't right, I think to myself.

So I turn away from the trees that used to be the monastery to face my four teammates. Okay, something definitely isn't right. How did they get back to being ninjas so soon… or at all? Their costumes are their respective colors, which is normal, but the suits are the ones they wore when they fought me. Confused, I decide to follow them to see what they're up to. The chatting friends bring me to the exact same place that I was peacefully enjoying the night before: the monastery, except now it is day. My heart nearly breaks when I hear Uncle's familiar wise, old voice. Tears want to fall, but I push them back because I'm an adult now. Nothing makes sense, and needless to say, I am very perplexed. As they step into the old building, they speak of me and of Serpentine, so I realize I must have gone back in time.

The sound of _hi-ya_'s and _gotcha_'s rip me out of my thoughts, and I recognize the cloud pattern in the sky. This was the very night I had retreated back to the Serpentine's cave to plan a better strategy after being… _run off _by the ninja. Well, I would have planned if I hadn't been suffering from candy removal. Everyone seems to have fallen into peaceful slumber, but I cannot, so I climb into an empty bed and lie there, facing the ceiling and tracing the patterns in the wood. I am still very confused.


End file.
